Dorobo no Titania
by Yuki Knightwalker
Summary: AU.- Para Jellal, la vida no ha sido totalmente de color de rosa, pero con mucho esfuerzo y trabajo consiguió ser el jefe del departamento de robos de Magnolia, más la investigación sobre una ladrona conocida como Titania hará que su vida cambie radicalmente, además de obligarle a recordar los sucesos que hace tiempo había olvidado. Jerza
1. 1- Un caso a la altura

Konichiwa mina-san ;3, aquí Yuki Knightwalker estrenándose en Fanfiction. Ayer terminé de ver el anime de Fairy Tail (TOT) y tenía en mente este fanfic desde hace ya 2 semanas así que decidí colgarlo.

Es un AU así que a lo mejor las personalidades de los personajes están algo cambiadas, pero intentaré lo menos posible que eso ocurra.

Fairy Tail ni sus personajes me pertenecen. De ser así, el episodio 154 del anime sería diferente.

* * *

Jellal agitaba levemente su habitual taza de café que minutos antes había sido entregada por su secretaria. Sonrió levemente, luego le agradecería con creces a Ultear el detalle. Dio un pequeño sorbo al recipiente todavía caliente y entrecerró los ojos, relajándose sobre su silla giratoria de cuero negro. Esos momentos sin duda ayudaban a pensar con claridad cuál sería su próximo objetivo.

Eso era un tanto extraño ¿verdad?, más las diferentes pilas de papeles, fotos y archivos daban a entender que él estaba investigando sobre los robos que recibía la ciudad habitualmente. Recientemente era bastante común, más normalmente eran niños nacidos en los suburbios de la ciudad que no tenían nada que llevarse a la boca o jóvenes que necesitaban dinero para sobrevivir y pagar los impuestos a los que eran sometidos. Como, normalmente, era el peliazul quién debía interrogarlos, muchas veces hacía la vista gorda y ni siquiera les interrogaba en la comisaría porque, él, Jellal Fernandes, profesionalmente conocido como Mystogan, comprendía perfectamente el infortunio que sufrían las gentes de los suburbios ya que él, en su momento, había hecho lo mismo.

Dejó la taza de café sobre el posa vasos y suspiró, no debía relajarse durante tanto tiempo si no quería retrasarse en su trabajo, además de que le estaban viniendo recuerdos que creía enterrados en lo más profundo de su corazón. Solo uno de ellos pudo llegar sin ser alterado o mostrarse tan nubloso como para no comprender cuando y en qué momento de su infancia había ocurrido.

-Una brillante melena escarlata, mientras el tono rojizo del atardecer entraba por la ventana…- murmuró mientras apoyaba su mejilla sobre su mano- ¿Por qué no consigo recordar a quién pertenece?

El peliazul fijo la vista hacia un archivo que hasta ahora había pasado inadvertido de su exhaustiva investigación. Leyó con atención el título que tenía la carpeta de tamaño mediano que tenía en sus manos.

"**Titania"**

Había que reconocer que solo el nombre que tenía escrito llamaba la atención, pero en semejante bosque de documentos había logrado pasar desapercibido. ¿Quién pensaría encontrar a alguien con el apodo de la "Reina de las Hadas" entre ladronzuelos de tres al cuarto?

El hombre del extraño tatuaje en la cara abrió con curiosidad la carpeta que sostenía en sus manos. En su interior se encontraban unos pocos papeles grapados entre sí relatando los sucesos en los que había estado involucrada "Titania". Robos, como era de esperarse, principalmente de comida y cosas necesarias para el día a día, como ropa y objetos para asearse pero, Jellal encontró también unos informes en los cuales se la acusaba de robos en bancos y museos.

Eso le sorprendió, había que reconocer que Magnolia no era una ciudad muy tranquila. Robos, asesinatos y peleas eran habituales en cada esquina, pero normalmente era por necesidad. En esa ciudad era regida por la ley del más fuerte. Más los robos a museos no eran para nada habituales.

Era la primera vez desde que el peliazul había llegado a ser el jefe del departamento que veía un caso de robo serio y no relacionado con el dinero.

Una pequeña sonrisa se le escapó de los labios. Estaba entusiasmado, por fin acababa de encontrar un caso a su altura.

Sin esperar más, decidió echar un vistazo a los datos a los datos personales que se habían descubierto acerca de la "ladrona". No había nada concreto ni relevante, sólo que era una mujer, alta, de aproximadamente 20 años de edad y…

-…de cabellos escarlata.-musitó mientras cerraba la carpeta. Debía ser una coincidencia, había estado tanto tiempo relajándose que ya confundía el trabajo con su pasado. Se incorporó de su silla, salió apresurado de su despacho. Varios de sus trabajadores le observaron unos instantes para después volver al trabajo. Él comenzó a buscar con la mirada a su fiel amigo, Natsu Dragneel.

Natsu era un muchacho de 18 años que acababa de ingresar en el departamento, ya que Jellal había ingresado ahí y él había sido su Kouhai en la escuela de preparación para ser policía. Tenía el cabello despeinado y puntiagudo de color rosa y ojos negros picudos. Una de las maneras de reconocerle a simple vista era por su gran sonrisa, que animaba a más de uno la mañana, mientras que a otros, verle la cara, solo le entraban ganas de borrársela. Era uno de esos tipos que o lo quieres con locura o lo odias con todas tus fuerzas.

Cierto era que Jellal no aguantaba a muchos miembros del departamento o incluso superiores de la comisaría y, el pelirrosa, era uno de los pocos que le llegaban a caer bien, junto con su secretaria. La mayoría solo eran perros arrogantes que no habían tenido que hacer mucho para encontrar un puesto de trabajo y un sueldo estable.

Y es que en Magnolia, las clases sociales estaban extremadamente divididas. Mientras que unos vivían sin peligros ni preocupaciones, ya que eran capaces de llenar una piscina con fajos de dinero y al instante llenar otra, otros podían pasarse días sin llevarse nada decente a la boca por ser incapaces ni siquiera de comprar una barra de pan. Por supuesto que había gente humilde sin problemas económicos, pero poca gente era capaz de llevar esa vida. La gente de clase media en esta ciudad estaba en peligro de extinción. Los habitantes de los suburbios crecían a ritmo alarmante y los de la alta sociedad no se preocupaban de nada excepto por su apariencia exterior.

De ahí que Jellal no se llevara muy bien con muchos de sus compañeros y subordinados, ya que actuaban con altanería y soberbia, creyéndose superiores a los demás solo por sus bienes materiales. Pero Natsu, a pesar de venir de una familia destacada económicamente, no era como la mayoría de los policías, debido a la desaparición de su padre varios años atrás…

Si Jellal tuviera que describir a Natsu sería: alegre y humilde, tratando a todo el mundo por igual, aunque bastante alocado y un maniático de la comida picante y las peleas.

-Hey Natsu, ¿tienes algo qué hacer hoy?- le preguntó el peliazul.

-No, acabo de terminar todo lo que tenía que hacer ¿por qué lo preguntas?- Le respondió el pelirrosa extrañado. Jellal no solía llamarle a no ser que fuera estrictamente necesario o importante.

-Necesito tu ayuda para mi próximo caso- le dijo sin rodeos, tampoco es que fuera estrictamente necesario llevar a alguien para acompañarle, pero el Dragneel podría serle de ayuda a la hora de buscar información.

-¡Por supuesto! ¡Si tiene que ver con algo fuera de los robos habituales será divertido, e incluso puede que nos encontremos con alguna pelea! ¡Estoy encendido!- exclamó alegremente Natsu casi saltando de alegría- Pero, ¿Qué habrá sido lo que le ha llamado la atención al gran Mystogan?- interrogó, en tono bromista.

-Te sorprendería si supieras que Titania-sama ha aparecido entre mis archivos esta mañana- respondió el peliazul encogiéndose de hombros.

-Titania, ¿La reina de las hadas?- preguntó con cara de incredulidad.

-La misma, ¿sabes algo sobre el tema?

-¿No la conocías o es que acaso no ves la tele? Últimamente interrumpen mis animes por los robos de esa ladrona, ¡Incluso Lucy estuvo al cargo de hacer un reportaje sobre ella!- dijo enfadado, juntando los puños en pose de batalla.- ¡Como la vea, voy a pegarla una paliza que nunca olvidará!

Jellal suspiró cansadamente, pero una pequeña sonrisa apareció en su cara.

-¿Alguna idea sobre donde comenzar a buscar?, es obvio que deberíamos empezar por los barrios exteriores, pero aparte de eso no hay mucha información.-dijo Jellal en tono pensativo, mientras se llevaba una mano al rostro.

-Tengo varias, pero si lo que quieres es buscar información conozco el lugar perfecto para ello… ¡vamos a Fairy Tail!- decía entusiasmado el pelirrosa. Después de la desaparición de su padre, Igneel Dragneel, el dueño de aquel humilde local había cuidado de él como si fuera su hijo, no por el dinero, ni por los bienes que podía ganar, sino porque el anciano decía que cualquier mocoso que pisara Fairy Tail era miembro de la misma familia que formaban la gente que siempre estaba en aquel local. Estaba situado a las afueras de la ciudad, en uno de los barrios más pobres y conflictivos, pero además de eso, fue el barrio en el que Jellal se crio de niño. Este recordaba años antes, cuando era niño, un pequeño edificio donde un dibujo de un hada con una cola muy larga, suponía que ese sería el lugar al que se dirigirían.

Por supuesto que tendría que ser andando, porque Jellal no estaba dispuesto a aguantar los constantes vómitos de Natsu si tenían que ir de un vehículo.

-Démonos prisa, que como sigamos hablando, no llegaremos hasta mañana- dijo Jellal mientras comenzaba a dirigirse hacia la salida, mientras Natsu se apresuraba para seguirle el paso.

* * *

Merezco: ¿Reviews? ¿tomatazos? ¿una espada? (?)


	2. 2-Llegada a Fairy Tail

Hey, yey, aquí Yuki Knightwalker reportando, gracias por leer, comentar y agregar mi historia a favoritos. ¡Hontoni arigato gozaimasu!

AnikaSukino 5d: que bien que te guste, la verdad es que el Jerza es la pareja que más me gusta. Pronto se sabrá por que Erza es una ladrona

Nerea fernandez: me alegro que te encante, aquí está la conti.

* * *

Jellal pov

Comenzamos a caminar hacia el bar Fairy Tail dirigiéndonos hacia el barrio conocido como "Rakuen no to" o "Torre del Paraíso", conocido así porque, en el centro del barrio, hay un gran edificio con ese mismo nombre. Estoy demasiado enfrascado en mis pensamientos como para prestarle atención a Natsu, que habla sobre lo genial y poderoso que es uno de los clientes habituales de Fairy Tail cuyo nombre no recuerdo y sobre lo divertido que es molestar a Lucy entrando en su casa. Pienso que aunque, sea para resolver un caso de robo serio, sigo sin estar demasiado atento a lo que ocurre a mi alrededor. Mis pensamientos siguen dirigiéndose a un callejón sin salida llamado recuerdos que me invitan a pensar lo que una vez hice y lo miserable que me siento por ello.

Sí que es cierto que no me acuerdo de todo con nitidez, han pasado ya nueve años de aquel día y no todas mis secuencias de lo que ocurrió aquella vez están ordenadas, algunas aparecen de vez en cuando, pero eso solo me complica ordenarlas cada vez más, solo sé que hay algo que tengo claro.

**Culpa, remordimiento, dolor.**

Mi pasado es todo eso, pero no quiero pensar en cómo habrá sido para las personas que dejé atrás, atrapadas en una espiral continua de dolor, traición y sufrimiento en la que yo mismo les metí con mis propias manos.

Debería dejar mis pensamientos sobre mí mismo para luego y tener en mente lo del caso de robo, pero cada vez que pienso en que puede que haya una pequeña posibilidad de que esté relacionado con mi pasado, mi estómago se retuerce, mi garganta se seca y mi mente se queda en blanco. A cada paso que doy, peor sensación tengo sobre lo que pueda ocurrir.

Decido distraer mi mente escuchando las locuras que Natsu dice cada tres segundos, ¿o a cada segundo?, en fin, no importa.

Me cuenta sobre la gente fuerte que hay en Fairy Tail. Empieza contándome sobre un tal Gildarts, parece ser que cuando era pequeño, Natsu le desafiaba todos los días a un combate, pero que él, de un golpe, le dejaba sin poder moverse. Después, empezó a hablarme sobre Laxus, el nieto del propietario, decía que era tan veloz como un rayo y que en una carrera, muy pocos en el bar eran capaces ni seguirle con la vista. Después agregaba que, con lo fuerte que se había vuelto últimamente, era capaz de ganarles con los ojos cerrados.

-Me sorprende que solo haya esa gente fuerte en Fairy Tail. Para llamarte la atención de esa manera pensaba que habría como mínimo cuatro o cinco personas fuertes.- le dije extrañado, normalmente Natsu destacaba a mucha más gente.

-Y la hay, pero todavía ha habido personas que ni siquiera he podido combatir con ellas. Últimamente he oído que una chica que lleva ahí desde pequeña, pero que yo no he sido capaz de verla todavía, es capaz de destruir el barrio de un solo golpe. Además de que el Ji-chan es el más fuerte de todos los que estamos allí.- dijo el pelirrosa pensativo.

Siguió hablando sobre los miembros de Fairy Tail, comentando sobre un tal Gray que era un pervertido amante del helado, cuando me dí cuenta de que la gente de nuestro alrededor nos miraba extrañados. No le di mucha importancia, ya que mi mente se dirigió al pequeño edificio con el símbolo de un hada.

El local por el exterior, no tenía mucho que destacar. Era un edificio de dos plantas con cuatro ventanas en la parte frontal, dos arriba y las otras dos abajo y entre medias de estas, un cartel descolorido en el cual, con dificultad leías Fairy Tail. El color de las paredes exteriores era de color crema, pero en algunos lugares aparentaba ser más de color marrón. Un detalle que me llamó la atención fue que no tenían puerta, o al menos, algo que se le asemejara, solo era un trozo de madera que apenas cubría la parte superior de donde debía estar la anteriormente mencionada puerta.

Para cualquier persona de clase alta, el edificio estaba en ruinas; para una persona normal, solo le faltaba la puerta; y para alguien de las afueras de la ciudad, era un edificio en estupendas condiciones, solo superado por "Rakuen no To". Este pensamiento hizo que me diera cuenta, de lo mucho que he cambiado en estos años. Cuando lo comenzaron a construir, me parecía uno de los mejores edificios que había visto, ahora solo me parece un edificio normal y corriente.

Entramos en el edificio, donde se puede observar un ambiente que cambia por completo mi perspectiva del lugar. No tiene nada que ver la extensa barra situada al fondo de la sala, ni las pequeñas escaleras de madera que chirrían cada vez que alguien subía un escalón o las mesas abarrotadas de gente que no reconozco. Sólo la gente, riendo, bebiendo, o simplemente pasando el rato, hace que me de cuenta que a pesar de que el mundo esté casi totalmente podrido, hay lugares y personas que hacen parecer a este mundo más natural, menos corrupto y dominado totalmente por unos pocos.

Al entrar, muchos nos miran con curiosidad, para luego volver a lo suyo, supongo que la gran mayoría a reconocido a Natsu. Este, me hace una seña para que le siga hacia la barra, donde una mujer de cabellos blancos nos atiende amistosamente.

-Ara, ara, Natsu, ¿Qué te trae por aquí? ¿Quién es este muchacho que te acompaña?- preguntó la mujer sonriéndonos.

-El es un compañero de trabajo, se llama Jellal Fernandes, Mira ¿Esta el Ji-chan o la princesita de Hielo?- interrogó el pelirrosado mirando hacia las mesas del local.- No les veo por ninguna parte.

-El maestro esta en el segundo piso con Laxus, y Gray se ha marchado hace un rato, decía que tenía algo importante que hacer.- Sonrió mientras colocaba dos bebidas sobre la barra y nos las ofrecía, sonreí agradeciéndole el gesto. -¿Quieres qué le llame?

Natsu solámente asintió y la mujer que respondía al nombre de Mirajane se dirigió al segundo piso, mientras yo, daba un pequeño sorbo a la bebida que recientemente la mujer nos había dado. Natsu estaba con la mirada enfrascada en algún punto del establecimiento, ausente. Ese comportamiento era extraño por parte de él, así que decidí preguntarle.

-Natsu, ¿qué te preocupa?

-No es nada en especial, sólo que me extraña que Gray no esté aquí. Ese pervertido siempre estaba aquí. No es que esté preocupado, sólo es que es un debilucho. Además, tengo un mal presentimiento- Me respondió el pelirrosa mirando hacia otro lado.

La mujer que minutos antes les había atendido amablemente apareció seguida de un señor mayor de baja estatura, pero parecía que no tenía problemas para moverse, es más, parecía tener más agilidad que yo.

-Ji-chan, necesitamos tu ayuda para un caso.- dijo levantándose del taburete en el que estaba sentado el amante de la comida picante.

-Antes de eso no sería mejor que te presentaras, muchacho.- me dijo el anciano sonriéndome.

-Soy Jellal Fernandes, jefe del departamento de robos de la policía, Natsu me comentó que para conseguir la información sobre el caso que vamos a investigar, este era el mejor lugar para ello.- dije cortésmente, de la forma más neutral posible.

-No hace falta que seas tan formal, muchacho. Dime ¿sobre quién estás investigando?- interrogó el maestro.

-Sobre una ladrona conocida como Titania.- Dije ya más relajado, durante los instantes en los que le tomó al maestro contestar, pude ver un deje de duda en sus sabios ojos.

-Si es sobre un ladrón y tienen la seguridad de u que puede que esté en este barrio, podrían echar un vistazo en la Torre del Paraíso. Nada es lo que parece en aquel lugar.- terminó de contar el anciano con seriedad.- Además, es posible que Gray se encuentre también en aquel lugar.

-No hay tiempo que perder Jellal, démonos prisa, no voy a permitir que a nadie le pase nada.- dijo Natsu arrastrándome fuera del local, dirigiéndonos a la torre que daba nombre a aquel barrio, inquieto, del mismo modo que yo estaba, ese lugar, no me traía buenos recuerdos y parece ser que a Natsu tampoco...

Mientras tanto, en Fairy Tail...

-Maestro, ¿por qué se lo has dicho?, es posible que aparte de detener a Erza, hagan lo mismo con Gray.- preguntó Mirajane preocupada e inquieta.

-Ese muchacho, será incapaz de detenerla, en cuanto sepa quién es en realidad, al igual que Natsu. Creo qué, el único que puede sacar a Erza de la oscuridad, es ese mocoso peli azul.- Terminó de aclarar el propietario del local.

-Entonces quiere decir que el es...- dijo Mirajane sorprendida.

-Si, no hay ninguna duda, ese tatuaje en el ojo deshace toda la duda que podamos tener...

* * *

Reviews, onegai ;3


	3. 3-Rakuen no To

Konichiwa, minna, muchas gracias por leer este fanfic que tantos quebraderos de cabeza me está dando XD

Reviews

Nerea Fernandez scarlet: muchas gracias por agregar mi historia a favoritos ;)

Sieghart JF: ¡Me alegro de que te pareciera interesante! Aquí tienes la continuación

Sabaku no Sandra: no pasa nada, lo importante es que te esté gustando la historia

AnikaSukino 5d: digamos que es parecido a Erza, pero no pienso desvelar mucho...XD (soy malaaaa)

Un aviso: puede que no actualice tan seguido por qué se me acaban las vacaciones y en casa no tengo un ordenador que funcione, pero pondré una continuación cada vez que pueda.

* * *

Jellal pov.

Durante el camino hacia aquel inmenso edificio, Natsu y yo íbamos inusualmente callados. No sé cuál es el motivo por el cual él también parece algo temeroso de llegar a aquel lugar, pero creo que, el mío, es del todo justificado.

No había hecho falta que el anciano me advirtiera sobre que esa torre no era lo que aparentaba ser, ya que, de pequeño, yo había trabajado para construirla, además de que luego fui usado para los malvados planes de la persona que la gobernaba.

No recordaba haber visto nunca a esa persona, pero a una de sus múltiples manos derechas la conocía como si hubiéramos estado toda la vida juntos, y hasta ese momento… era cierto. Él es como si fuera una parte de mí, la que me atrae hacia la más profunda oscuridad, mi voz en la oscuridad.

Parecía que también el clima se había puesto de acuerdo sobre la gran tormenta de tristes pensamientos que azotaba a mi cabeza y había comenzado a diluviar. Simplemente me coloqué la capucha que poseía mi sudadera negra y seguí caminando a paso apresurado.

Después de otros cinco minutos de marcha, llegamos a una gran plaza central rodeada de edificios de tamaño mediano, pero comparados con la torre que se situaba en el centro de la plaza, parecían hormiguitas a los pies de un elefante. La mayoría de edificios colocados alrededor eran de colores claros, mientras que aquel gran edificio el cual podríamos denominar como rascacielos, era de colores fríos, en el cual predominaban en gris y el negro, seguidos de cerca por el azul marino.

En la entrada, había dos guardias custodiando la puerta. Uno de ellos, el que estaba situado a la derecha, era delgado, rubio y llevaba puesto un sombrero negro. El otro era más regordete, de cabellos negros y piel ligeramente bronceada.

-Oye Droy, ¿Cuánto nos falta para acabar el turno?- Preguntó el rubio a su compañero.

-Cinco minutos Jet.- le respondió el moreno.- No creo que nadie entre, ¿te parece si nos vamos ahora?- el otro muchacho simplemente asintió y los dos desaparecieron de la entrada del edificio hablando de lo genial que era una tal Levy. Mientras, nosotros estábamos escondidos tras una columna que había cerca de las casas colindantes.

-Natsu, ¿entramos?- le pregunté, pero después mi atención se dirigió al chico pelinegro que ahora se dirigía a la entrada. Me fijé en él po qué, a pesar de estar lloviendo a cántaros, no llevaba camiseta. Natsu también le miraba un tanto extrañado y salió corriendo a la Torre del Paraíso, persiguiendo al chico. Yo, simplemente le seguí a la misma velocidad.

Había que reconocer que si el edificio era sorprendente por fuera, todavía lo era más por dentro. El lujo que poseían las dos primeras plantas era majestuoso, pero al seguir persiguiéndole y seguir subiendo pisos, llegando a las plantas superiores, te dabas cuenta de que solo era una simple fachada para mantener las apariencias. La mayoría de los pisos eran celdas llenas de gente desnutrida y esclavizada. Parecía que aquellos pisos no habían cambiado con los años, pues eran exactamente iguales a como los recordaba. No había cambiado ni la ausencia de cámaras ni de vigilantes que años atrás tampoco había tenido. Mientras, Natsu corría como un loco persiguiendo a aquel chico. Los esclavos, al ver pasar al muchacho no se sorprendían, pero cuando nosotros pasábamos después, nos miraban con extrañeza.

Después de subir diez pisos más, mis piernas ya no daban más de sí, pero el muchacho se detuvo frente a la puerta que mostraba el doceavo piso. Esta estaba hecha de acero y era innecesariamente grande. Cuando llegamos a aquel piso, la puerta se abrió dejando paso a una luz que me cegó por unos momentos, pero al acostumbrarme, casi preferí que me dejara ciego a ver el panorama que mis ojos me mostraban.

Era una mujer joven, la cual usaba su cuerpo como protector para defender a unos niños de no más doce años y una adolescente de aproximadamente quince. Dos malnacidos le daban latigazos, la apedreaban e incluso utilizaban descargar eléctricas. Parecía que iba a dejarse caer en cualquier momento pero no lo hizo, se mantuvo en pie en todo momento, mientras su hermosa melena escarlata se balanceaba levemente.

Me quedé bloqueado enfrente de aquella puerta, mirándola, pero Natsu reaccionó rápidamente y me escondió detrás de la puerta. Quedé sorprendido por su capacidad de reacción, ya que nada más dejarme, salió corriendo junto al pelinegro para ayudar a aquella muchacha, que seguía defendiendo a los muchachos.

Los atacantes no parecían sorprendidos al ver al muchacho pelinegro y a Natsu. Ahí fue cuando noté que esos tres parecían tener algo en común, además de llevar tatuado el símbolo de Fairy Tail, tenían en su cuerpo una marca que no parecía haber sido hecha naturalmente, además de que me resultaba muy familiar ya que… ¡Era exactamente igual al tatuaje que llevaba en el rostro! Natsu lo tenía en la pierna izquierda, el pelinegro en el brazo derecho, y la chica en la espalda.

Me volví a quedar empanado viéndola, había que reconocer que era una mujer hermosa, además de que al estar cubierta de heridas daba una impresión muy ¿sexy?... ¿¡En qué diablos estás pensando, Jellal!? Esa mujer está muy malherida y ¿eso es en lo único que piensas en vez de salir ahí y ayudarla?

Después de regañarme mentalmente, estaba a punto de salir en su ayuda, pero un fuerte pinchazo en mi cabeza hizo que me quedara en blanco, para que luego múltiples frases de mi pasado acecharan a mi cabeza…

**-"No te preocupes, estaré bien"**

**-"Deja este lugar y no te atrevas a poner un pie en él"**

**-"Salva a Er-chan"**

**-"¿Por qué lo mataste?"**

**-"Todos te odian, ya que creen que tu causaste su muerte"**

**-"¡Erza!**

Me desestabilicé y estuve a punto de darme contra el frío suelo, pero mis manos reaccionaron y detuvieron la caída. Me sobé la cabeza, estaba más confuso que antes, pero corrí para ayudar al resto. Mientras llegaba, mi cabeza no dejaba de pensar en las últimas dos frases que habían aparecido, la primera me causaba pánico y miedo en cierta forma, pero el nombre que oí después hizo que mi corazón se calmara y se llenara de ternura, mi mente había reconocido aquel nombre el cual pertenecía a alguien con el color de cabello tan cálido y resplandeciente, las mismas sensaciones que me daban al pensar en aquel nombre…

Cuando me paré enfrente de aquellos desalmados, estos se quedaron sorprendidos para luego desaparecer como la luz que trae el diablo, chillando algo que tenía que ver con su jefe. No le di más vueltas y me dirigí a sostener a la mujer que apenas se podía mantener en pie y que estaba al borde de la inconsciencia.

-Me miró unos instantes para luego caer desmallada. Me sorprendí al notar que en su mirada había un sentimiento de odio, miedo y tristeza, pero también puede ver cariño y decisión en esa mirada. Eso no me cuadró con la imagen mental que me había hecho hace unos momentos sobre ella, quizás es que no eran la misma persona, pero luego dijo aun inconsciente mi nombre, en un suspiro

-Jellal…

Los otros me miraron extrañados, incluso los niños que todavía seguían ahí, pero la adolescente me miraba con tal grado de odio y disgusto que yo mismo me sorprendí que alguien pudiera mirar de esa manera...

-El peli negro cogió a la mujer desmayada, la cual había caído al suelo. Les hizo una seña a los muchacho, la cual Natsu y yo no entendimos, pero estos se metieron por un agujero que había detrás de una caja.

-¿Qué es lo qué está pasando aquí, Gray?- Interrogó Natsu al peli negro. Pude deducir que este era al que Natsu llamaba "princesa de hielo" en el bar.

-No es el mejor momento para ello, Natsu, alguíen podría escucharnos y ponernos en peligro. La llevaré a la enfermería y esta noche hablaremos en Fairy Tail.- respondió sensatamente el hombre sin camiseta.

-¿Es seguro dejarla allí?- le pregunté refiriéndome a ella. Ahora mismo no sabía como referirme a ella, si como Erza, como una simple mujer, o como alguien que no me podría imaginar, tenía la sospecha de que, aquella mujer era Titania.

-No te preocupes, no todos son como ellos.- contestó el peli negro cargándola a caballito, aunque una sensación extraña hizo que se removiera algo en mi interior, pero no le día mucha importancia, sería dolor de estómago por los nervios de aquel caso que se complicaba por momentos.

Natsu y yo decidimos salir de aquella torre, darnos una ducha para despejar la mente y volver a Fairy Tail por la noche. Deshicimos todo el camino que habíamos hecho anteriormente, pero al pasar por una de las celdas muy familiar para mí, no pude evitar notar quiénes la ocupaban. Eran los niños que habían salvado antes, los cuales se le hacían extrañamente familiares, pero no podían ser ellos, faltaban tres... No, dos personas en aquel lugar. No estaban ni el anciano, ni la muchacha de cabellos pelirrojos que recordaba por encima de los demás, más el recuerdo de alguien, le vino a la mente.

-Erza, ¿realmente eres tú aquella mujer?

* * *

Para los amantes del Gruvia, estad atentos, ya que el siguiente capítulo les gustará.

Reviews onegai :3


	4. 4- Los recuerdos de Gray

Hey minna, siento mucho haber tardado tanto en publicar, pero es que no se me ocurría nada y cuando se me ocurría algo no me apetecía mucho escribir...

**Reviews ;)**

**Nerea Fernandez Scarlet : aquí tienes el cap, muchas gracias por comentar siempre.**

**Rita Uchiha namikaze: Me alegro que te guste, una hace lo qué puede XD**

**Sieghart JF: Te vuelvo a contestar tu duda por qué me he dado cuenta de lo que te contesté no encajaba mucho en la historia y se hacía raro. Jellal si recuerda a Erza, pero no la asocia con la Erza de sus recuerdos, ya que Erza de niña no tiene nada que ver con la que conocemos XD. Perdón por haberte liado, culpa mía por no tener las ideas claras XD**

Amantes del Gruvia, este es vuestro episodio XD (me vais a matar)

Fairy Tail no me pertenece, todo es de Hiro Mashima-sensei...

* * *

Gray pov.

Cargaba a Erza mientras subía al piso donde se encontraba la enfermería. No sabía porque ella había sido atacada por ellos, pero sabiendo cómo es, seguramente el motivo sería el mismo de siempre.

En este lugar, lo más importante es el dinero, no importa lo que haya que hacer para conseguirlo. El 90% de lo que conseguimos va a parar a las arcas de esa persona, el jefe, conocida por pocos esclavos de entre los cuales yo soy uno de ellos.

Tampoco podría decir qué lo conocía, pero, en aquella ocasión, había sido capaz de ver su rostro, aun cubierto por la oscuridad de aquella sucia habitación de tortura en la que había muerto mi maestra en manos de esa persona. Ella había intentado sacarnos de aquí, pero fue descubierta y acusada de traición. Lo que sucedió después, no es complicado de imaginar…

Todos aquí trabajábamos desde muy pequeños, cuando teníamos la edad considerada por él de ser capaz de hacer lo que nos pedía. Después de haber realizado su encargo con éxito, eras marcado con un extraño símbolo en alguna parte de tu cuerpo. Si te marcaban, tendrías que estar a las órdenes de ese tipo hasta que ya no le fueras necesario, pero si no conseguías esa marca después de tu primera misión, podías estar despidiéndote de tu vida. Más los muchachos que compartían celda con Erza, todavía no tenían ninguno, a pesar de que yo conseguí el mío antes de tener la edad del más pequeño.

Admiraba verdaderamente a aquella mujer, había sido capaz de proteger a los que ella consideraba sus hermanos durante tanto tiempo y seguía haciéndolo a costa de su bienestar. Realmente era increíble, fue incluso capaz de sacarme a mí de aquel profundo bache en el cual me había metido a causa de la muerte de mi maestra y… el coma de la única mujer que me apreciaba por encima de su propia vida y me estimaba como si fuera un dios. Ella, que siempre me trataba con respeto aunque debo reconocer que en algunos momentos me llegó a parecer muy molesta, pero como bien dicen, nunca hechas algo en falta hasta que lo pierdes. Y se podría decir, que yo la había perdido hace siete años...

**Flashback**

Acabábamos de regresar de nuestro primer encargo, y afortunadamente con éxito. Estaban preparándolo todo para poner en nuestro cuerpo aquellas marcas que, significarían nuestra perdición. Estábamos los cuatro en nuestra celda esperando a qué vinieran a por nosotros. Todavía estábamos deprimidos por la muerte de Ul, sobretodo mi hermano Lyon y yo, mientras que Ultear se mantenía lo más serena qué podía, para qué así el resto no nos derrumbáramos, más ella era la que peor estaba, después de todo, era su madre biológica y no es fácil perder a una madre a los doce años de edad. La otra muchacha, llamada Juvia, la cual era la más pequeña de los cuatro, no comprendía muy bien que pasaba, solo sabía que Ul se había ido, y no iba a volver...

Estaba furioso con ella, lo cual no tenía sentido, puesto que también estaba sufriendo, pero ella tenía algo a lo que aferrarse como si fuera un salvavidas. No sabía que estaba muerta, con lo cual, podía cambiar de opinión y volver con nosotros, pero el resto no teníamos semejante protección, solo una fría soledad que entristecería a la más feliz de las personas y la aprisionaría en el más profundo terror. Ahora mismo no quería estar con nadie, ni que tuvieran compasión conmigo, aunque debiéramos apoyarnos entre nosotros, aunque estas personas fueran mi familia. Estaba tan metido en mis pensamientos y tan fuera de mí, que ni noté que Juvia se acababa de sentar a mi lado y me miraba comprensivamente.

-Gray-sama, ya es hora de ir a dónde están ellos.- dijo entristecida.

No aguanté más y salí corriendo, empujándola en el acto. No noté como ella junto con Lyon y Ultear salían corriendo detrás de mí. Sólo tenía una dirección en mente, la sala en donde estaban preparando las marcas que nos causarían el mayor temor de todos. No atendía a razones, no atendía a los gritos de mis amigos, sólo era capaz de descargar mi furia en aquellos que habían matado a Ul.

Al llegar a la sala, la cual se asemejaba bastante a la de la sala de tortura que había varios pisos más arriba, estaba exhausto de tanto correr. Pero mi cansancio desapareció al ver que se estaban divirtiendo y burlándose de lo que iba a ocurrir a continuación. Esto no hizo más que aumentar mi ira.

Comencé a atacarlos, sin pensar en ningún plan, ninguna estrategia o en ganar aún con la diferencia de tamaño y número de personas que me atacarían después. Conseguí romperle el tabique de la nariz a uno, pero otros dos me atacaron por la espalda dejándome al borde de la inconsciencia.

Me ataron en una de las múltiples máquinas qué había, no fui capaz de distinguir muy bien que pasó, tenía la vista nublada y me era complicado simplemente estar de pie. Sólo sentí un tremendo calor en mi brazo derecho el cual instantes después comenzó a arderme de tal forma que nunca había sentido semejante dolor físico.

Dirigí mi mirada hacia la entrada de aquella sala. Todos estaban allí, mirándome sorprendidos, para luego volver a hacer lo que yo había hecho minutos antes... Sólo llegué a oír los gritos de dolor y desesperación de mis camaradas. Se me hizo especialmente claro un grito de Lyon desesperado para luego oír como Ultear intentaba escapar del agarre de uno de aquellos cabrones. Después oí como una de las ventanas se rompía y un grito de Ultear que se hacía cada vez más lejano...

Ví como uno de los dos guardias qué quedaban sacaba de su chaqueta un aparato negro que no pude reconocer, pero al enfocar mi vista a aquel objeto, pude ver descargar eléctricas muy potentes. Aquel señor se acercó a donde yo estaba. Me preparé para lo peor, ¿era este el fin? ¿Íbamos todos a morir por que la ira me había dominado? ¿Todo esto iba a ser mi culpa? Pasaron varios segundos y la descargar no llegaba, más un grito hizo que abriera los ojos como platos...

Aquella muchacha a la que yo nunca tomé en cuenta, la cual en mi mente la llamaba molesta, la cual había empujado yo sin delicadeza minutos antes, me había protegido de una descargar eléctrica mortal. Vi como caía al suelo totalmente chamuscada, mientras gritaba su nombre desesperadamente, ni siquiera noté cuando las lágrimas empezaron a caer por mis mejillas. Ella, había desaparecido, igual que las gotas de agua caen por el cielo, con una misión en mente, saciarnos totalmente hasta que luego no las necesitamos y las malgastamos, dejándonos una sequedad intensa en la garganta, para que recordemos que realmente son necesarias.

-Gray-sama... Juvia está feliz... de haberle sido de utilidad- ella intentaba hablar con normalidad, pero su voz era apenas un susurro. Conseguí romper las cuerdas que me amarraban a la máquina y la sostuve entre mis brazos.

-Por favor no hables... Saldremos de esta, te lo prometo.- dije yo sonriendo, intentándole dar confianza, aunque las lágrimas traicionaban mi expresión, corriendo sin cesar en su intento desesperado de aminorar el dolor que sentía mi corazón.

Antes de qué mi vista se nublara por completo, pude ver como sus hermosos ojos azules se cerraban y una señora mayor se acercaba hacia nosotros. Instantes después, perdí en conocimiento...

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- .-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- .-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- .-.-.-.-.-

Me desperté sobresaltado en una habitación que no reconocía. Aquel lugar tenía las paredes totalmente blancas y un ligero olor a medicamentos me invadió inmediatamente. Me fijé en las camillas que había a mi alrededor, en la que se encontraba a mi izquierda, se encontraba una muchacha pelirroja que no debía de tener más de once años.

Estaba despierta, pero parecía que no había notado que yo también lo estaba. Supuse que era por el ojo derecho, que tenía completamente vendado. Después miré hacia el lado derecho de la cama en la que me encontraba.

Allí estaba ella, completamente inmóvil, vendada de pies a cabeza, herida. Salí en dirección a la cama de Juvia y le agarré la mano. No me importó el dolor que sentí al levantarme o el esfuerzo que me costó llegar donde ella a pesar de estar a menos de diez pasos.

Una anciana mujer se acercó donde yo estaba, esta tenía el cabello rosado y sus ojos denotaban sabiduría, al igual que toda la gente mayor que conocía, la cual no era mucha. Supuse que debía ser la doctora de este lugar. La miré directamente a los ojos, esperando que me explicara como estaba Juvia. Parece ser que me comprendió, y comenzó a relatar.

-Os encontré en la sala de las marcas, me dirigí allí porque no suelen ser muy delicados a la hora de ponerlas y si no se tratan, se os podrían infectar. Estabais desmayados, así que os traje a la enfermería. Tú no tenías nada de gran importancia, solo algún que otro rasguño, pero ella estaba gravemente herida y en algún momento llegué a pensar que moriría.- tragué saliva al oír esto, pero seguí escuchando- Conseguí salvarla de milagro, pero a entrado en coma...

-¿Sabe dónde están Lyon y Ultear?- interrogué ya al borde del llanto, mi compañera estaba en coma por mi culpa y no sabía donde estaban el resto. Me sentía como la peor basura del mudo, todos heridos, incluso al borde de la muerte por mi estupidez, por una idea loca y suicida que se me había pasado por la mente.

-No había nadie más en la sala cuando os encontré...- respondió mirando hacia el suelo. Me giré hacia donde estaba Juvia. No dije nada, solo dejé corres libremente las lágrimas qué había contenido hasta ahora. Era un estúpido, ni siquiera merecía estar vivo, si no servía para proteger a los que quiero, no sirvo para nada.

-Estaría mejor muerto...- dejé salir en un susurro, pero parece ser que la muchacha pelirroja me había oído. Esta se acercó a mí y me dio una tremenda bofetada. Me quedé en blanco unos instantes, para luego mirarla desafiante. ¿Quién era ella? ¿Cómo se atrevía a pegarme? La mujer qué antes me había hablado miraba la escena expectante, ¿Es qué no iba a decirle nada? Me dirigí a devolverle el puñetazo, pero la muchacha fue más rápida y me cogió de la camisa.

-¡Cómo te atreves a decir eso cuando tu amiga está al borde de la muerte!¡Ella ha protegido tu vida! ¿no es cierto? ¡Ahora tienes que ser fuerte por ella, no salir con eso de que estarías mejor muerto! ¿Crees qué eres débil, que no debes estar en este mundo? ¡Vivir es sinónimo de fuerza, y si estás en este mundo es por un motivo! Así que deja de decir estupideces.- finalizó soltándome.

Esa muchacha tenía razón, ¿cómo podía haber estado tan ciego?, ¿cómo podía haber sido tan egoísta como para tan solo pensar en mi mismo? Ahora sabía que tenía que vivir, me prometí a mi mismo qué, hasta que volviera a verla abrir los ojos, no malgastaría mi vida. Puede que ahora tuviera que hacer todo lo que ellos quisieran, pero conseguiría dinero y le daría todos los cuidados necesarios para ayudarla y que despertará pronto.

**Fin Flashback**

Llegué a la enfermería finalmente, ese lugar a pesar de los años qué habían pasado, no había cambiado en absoluto, incluso Juvia seguía en la misma cama de siempre. Le pedí a Polyushka-san que atendiera a Erza y qué cuando despertara, si yo no estaba allí, le dijera que hablara conmigo con la mayor brevedad posible.

Me quede el todo el tiempo en la enfermería, para ver si Erza despertaba o había mejoría en el estado de Juvia, pero el sol ya se estaba escondiendo, y yo tenía que llegar a Fairy Tail lo más rápido posible... Había algo que era vital que explicarles.


	5. 5- Ultear y la amenaza

Hey minna, aquí está el capítulo 5 de este fic! Agradecimientos especiales: Nerea fernandes scarlet, Sieghart JF y AnikaSukino 5d por comentar. Hontoni arigato gozaimasu

Me habéis preguntado principalmente por Ultear y Lyon, Ultear ya apareció en la historia (mencionada en el cap 1), mientras qué Lyon... No creo que aparezca en un buen rato. Dependerá de lo qué se me ocurra.

Fairy Tail no me pertenece, todo es de Hiro Mashima-sensei... morrudo

* * *

Jellal Pov.

Ya habían pasado un par de horas desde que salimos de aquel horrible lugar. No sabíamos que hacer durante ese tiempo, así que acordamos ir a nuestros departamentos para pegarnos una ducha, y después buscar más información en la comisaría hasta que fuera la hora de volver a Fairy Tail.

Llegué a mi departamento, situado prácticamente al lado de la comisaría. El mío, estaba en la tercera planta de aquel edificio de cinco. Cogí las llaves que tenía en el bolsillo derecho de mi pantalón vaquero y abrí la puerta.

No era un lugar ni demasiado grande ni demasiado pequeño, pero para una sola persona estaba bastante bien, estaba bien comunicado y cerca del trabajo, por lo que no me suponía mucho problema quedarme dormido. Llegué al recibidor donde me quité los zapatos y me puse unas zapatillas de andar por casa.

Continué por el pasillo pasando por el salón y la cocina hasta llegar al dormitorio principal. No había mucho que destacar, solo una cama pequeña cubierta con sábanas azul eléctrico en una de las esquinas de la habitación, un pequeño armario de madera, un escritorio y una silla. También había una puerta en la cual se encontraba el baño.

Cogí una camiseta negra de manga corta y unos pantalones para cambiarme después. Me desvestí, llené la bañera de agua y entré al agua para liberar toda la tensión de mi cuerpo.

Dicen que darse un baño sirve para poner en orden tus ideas, pero eso no parecía funcionar conmigo, o quizás sea que mis problemas son demasiado para un simple baño. Hay algo en esta historia que no me acaba de cuadrar del todo. Y sobre todo, ¿esa mujer tan fuerte es la misma Erza que llegué a conocer? La misma Erza que solía estar asustada cada vez que los guardias se acercaban a nuestra celda. Por algún motivo no podía dejar de comparar mis recuerdos con lo que había visto esta tarde. Eran exactamente iguales, pero al mismo tiempo totalmente distintas, como si alguien las hubiera cambiado por completo, y supuse que así sería.

Esa persona la habría causado el mayor dolor que yo pudiera imaginar. Le conocía como si fuera la palma de mi mano, como si fuera una parte de mi, o yo una parte de él. Esa persona que tanto dañó había causado, no sólo a mí, si no a los que llegué a considerar mi familia y a una de las personas más cercanas a mi trabajo. No, no era Natsu, no sabía por qué a él también le desagradaba aquel lugar, pero en mí trabajo, había alguien más que había sido esclavo...

Terminé de asearme y salí de la bañera, me vestí rápidamente y fui directo hacia la comisaría. Natsu ya se encontraba en la entrada de esta, esperándome. Entramos y seguimos caminando hacia mi despacho. Yo estaba buscando con la mirada a mi secretaria, supuse que ella al saber que tendría relación con la Torre del Paraíso, querría ayudarnos.

Lo sabía porque, un día, la vi husmeando en los archivos del sótano. Al principio no había nada extraño, podía ser que estuviera ordenándolos para así hacer más fácil la organización de lugar o por qué estaban relacionados con alguno de los casos que estábamos investigando. Más al ver más tarde, que todos estaban relacionados de alguna manera con la Torre del Paraíso, decidí preguntarla.

No me contó muchos detalles, pero parecía ser que ella había estado esclavizada allí y debido a intentar salvar a un hermano suyo, había caído por una ventana. Tuvo suerte de caer desde un tercer piso y qué un toldo de una de las casas de alrededor le había amortiguado la caída...

Nunca me volvió a hablar de ese tema, ni yo le conté el motivo por el que estuve en aquella torre. Parecía que había un pacto de silencio entre nosotros. Solamente me hizo prometerla que sí encontraba un caso relacionado con aquel lugar, la avisara inmediatamente.

La encontré delante de la puerta de mi despacho, de brazos cruzados, apoyada en la pared. Me dirigía a donde ella estaba, tenía algo que decirle.

-Ultear, necesitamos tu ayuda.- le dije sin rodeos, no era momento para perder tiempo.

-¿Tiene qué ver con lo que creo qué tiene que ver?- Me preguntó levantando una ceja, incrédula. Llevábamos un año entero sin tener un caso con algo que tuviera que ver con la Torre del Paraíso. Sí os preguntáis por qué aun habiendo casos en los que estaban relacionados todavía no habíamos podido acusarles de ello, era debido a que las pruebas contra ellos solían ser insustanciales e inmateriales, además de que estos, se podían permitir a los mejores abogados del continente.

-Si, así es. Supuse que querrías saber todo lo posible sobre el tema.- Ella solamente asintió y los tres entramos en mi despacho. Nos sentamos en unos sofás que solíamos utilizar para hablar de algún caso importante, más últimamente no les hacíamos mucho caso. Estos tenían a su lado una mesa baja para colocar papeles.

Le contamos a Ultear lo sucedido horas antes, ella escuchaba tranquilamente como le contábamos sobre nuestra llegada a Fairy Tail, la llegada a la Torre del Paraíso, el ataque de los soldados sobre la chica pelirroja y cuando Gray había decidido llevarla a la enfermería...

Pude notar en el momento que mencioné a Gray que sus ojos mostraron un tremendo alivio, más no sabía el motivo por el cual ellos dos estaban relacionados, más tarde le preguntaría a Natsu si sabía algo del tema...

-Me parece que todavía hay algo que no nos has contado, Jellal- dijo Natsu mirándome fijamente, parecía que él también se había dado cuenta...

-Si, lo más posible, es que Titania sea esa mujer pelirroja.- le respondí, tragando saliva. Me costaba mucho afirmar eso, pero los datos que se conocían sobre ella, coincidían a la perfección.

-No me refiero a eso...- me dijo el peli-rosa negando con la cabeza.- ¿Qué relación tienes con Erza, Jellal?- interrogó mirándome acusadoramente.

Agaché la cabeza impidiendo que pudieran ver mi mirada en ese momento ¡No podía ser, mis sospechas eran ciertas!, esa imponente mujer era mi amiga de la infancia. No podía haber ninguna duda, el mismo cabello, el mismo nombre, el mismo tono que usó aquella vez para llamarme... simplemente no podía ser una coincidencia. Miles de recuerdos sobre ella vinieron una y otra vez, el día que nos conocimos, la sonrisa más pura que pude haber visto en ese lugar, su inseguridad al haber intentado escapar, su rostro empapado de lágrimas mientras sostenía el cuerpo inerte de Simón mientras una voz y un rostro muy conocidos para mí se reía como un maniático... Mientras ella gritaba mi nombre enfurecida.

Me llevé las manos para sostenerme la cabeza. Inhale, exhale, repetí el proceso varias veces hasta que logré calmarme. Mis dos acompañantes me miraron extrañados, pero decidieron no preguntar nada más del tema. Más cuando miré a los ojos a Natsu, pude ver una pizca de odio en su mirada. Me sorprendió mucho verle así, normalmente ya hubiera ido a Fairy Tail y me hubiera dejado investigando en la comisaría, pero hoy se encontraba aquí, e inusualmente serio. No le había visto así desde el secuestro de Lucy hace cuatro meses. Aquella vez había removido tierra y aire para encontrarla y meter a los responsables de su secuestro en la cárcel...

Ya se estaba haciendo tarde, así que Natsu y yo nos dirigimos a Fairy Tail, más parecía ser que Ultear también se había apuntado a ello. No dije nada, suponía que aquella mujer debía de tener sus motivos para ello. Paseábamos por las calles de Magnolia inquietos, había algo que me impedía hablar con Natsu normalmente... Tampoco parecía que Ultear tenía ganas de hablar, solamente estaba mirando una de sus pulseras con un copo de nieve colgando de ella...

Finalmente llegamos a Fairy Tail cuando ya estaba a punto de anochecer. El local no tenía nada que ver con lo que habíamos visto por la mañana. Solo quedaban dentro una mujer sosteniendo un barril de cerveza, la mujer que nos atendió antes en la barra, el anciano y ¿un pequeño gato de color azul? Nada más ver a Natsu, aquel extraño animal saltó a sus brazos y se quedo dormido.

No le dí mucha importancia y me dirigía hacia donde estaba el Maestro junto con Ultear.

-¿Ha llegado Gray?- interrogamos los dos simultáneamente. No hizo falta que el anciano contestara, ya que un sonido brusco de la puerta hizo que ambos nos giráramos. El peli azul acababa de interrumpir en la sala.

Dirigí mi mirada a Ultear, la cual se había llevado las manos a la cara, para luego salir corriendo a donde estaba Gray y abrazarle. El peli azul parecía sorprendido de verla allí, pero reaccionó, devolviéndole el abrazo.

-Gray, me alegro tanto de qué estés bien- dijo Ultear con lágrimas en sus ojos. Me sorprendió verla así. Siempre me había parecido una mujer fuerte e inexpresiva, pero me estaba dando cuenta que nadie es como realmente aparenta, y hoy me había encontrado tres claros ejemplos...

-Ultear, ¿estabas viva?- dijo el peli azul al borde del llanto, parecía que él tampoco lo había pasado muy bien, pero la verdad es que me alegro de que ellos dos estén a salvo.

-Si, de alguna manera sobreviví al caerme por la ventana,¿Sabes algo de Juvia y Lyon?- Interrogó la mujer, más pude ver un rastro de duda en los ojos de Gray.

-Ya hablaremos de eso más tarde, ahora mismo hay cosas que debemos solucionar...- terminó de responder el amante del helado. Tenía razón, hay varias cosas que necesitábamos saber...

**Mientras tanto, en la enfermería de la Torre del Paraíso...**

Una sombra se acercaba lentamente al cuerpo de Juvia que empezaba a moverse cansadamente. Hacía tiempo que Polyushka-san había dejado la sala y se había retirado a descansar. Esta sombra, traía una jeringuilla con un extraño líquido de color blanquecino. Estaba a punto de inyectárselo a la peliacua, pero una fuerte patada le detuvo.

-¿Qué haces aquí, cabrón?- interrogó la pelirroja en posición de atacar. Se había despertado- ¿por qué me ayudaste antes?- terminó de preguntar

-¡Oh! ¡Nuestra querida Titania ha despertado!- exclamó con ironía.- Respecto a tus preguntas, la respuesta a la primera estoy haciendo algo que suelo hacer mensualmente, no creo que te interese. Más a la segunda, no sé a que te refieres.

-¿Qué le has estado haciendo a Juvia?- siguió preguntando, ignorando totalmente la respuesta a la segunda pregunta.- ¿No me digas qué el responsable de su estado eres tú?

-Simplemente sigo órdenes, mas que ella empezara a estar en coma no es culpa mía, aunque puede que yo tenga algo que ver para siga manteniéndose igual... No crees, Scarlet.- terminó de decir, antes de que un puño intentara darle, pero fue bloqueado con facilidad.

-¡No tienes derecho a llamarme de esa manera, maldito!- finalizó, con ira.- ¿qué quieres de mí? Sabes qué no me voy a quedar de brazos cruzados después de lo qué le has hecho a Juvia...

-Sencillo, quiero que me traigas el tesoro de la familia Heartfilia, junto con su heredera.- le respondió con una sonrisa burlona. Sabía perfectamente lo mucho qué Erza odiaba los secuestros, más ahora, con la consciencia de Juvia en sus manos, sería capaz de hacer lo qué sea, a pesar de dañar a alguien, aunque ese no fuera su estilo y no le agradara- Si lo haces, posiblemente despierte pronto...

-Te odio...Jellal.- dijo colocándose su bufanda azul en el cuello, dispuesta a salir del lugar.

El encapuchado solamente sonrió después de ver salir del lugar a la pelirroja por la ventana, dejando que la luz iluminara su rostro, cubierto por las sombras, mostrando una cabellera azul y un tatuaje de color escarlata en su ojo derecho...

* * *

Nya~a, las cosas se ponen interesantes por aquí.

Voy a aclarar algo: en el cap 2, Natsu habla de las personas más poderosas de Fairy Tail, mencionando a Erza, pero sin saber quien es ella. Es decir, Natsu la conoce, pero no sabe que es parte de Fairy Tail.

Muchas gracias a todos por leer. Ja~ne nyan!


	6. 6-Más enigmas sin resolver

Konichiwa minna, perdón por la espera, pero acabo de empezar las clases y los maestros empiezan a torturarnos al 100% con tareas, trabajos etc, además de que no tengo pc en casa...

Muchas gracias a todos lo qué siguen la historia, especialmente a Anika Sukino 5d que lleva comentando desde el primer capítulo, espero que te guste.

Fairy Tail no me pertenece, tampoco sus personajes, todo es de Hiro Mashima

* * *

Jellal pov.

Estábamos todos reunidos en una de las múltiples mesas del gremio mientras Mira-san nos traía algo para beber. Nadie parecía saber por donde empezar a aclarar la situación. Natsu, Gray y yo, parecíamos los menos dispuestos a hablar, más el Maestro pareció entender la situación y rompió el hielo.

-Parece ser que os encontrasteis con vuestro objetivo antes de lo previsto, ¿verdad? - preguntó mirándonos a Natsu y a mi. Le miré un tanto extrañado, ¿cómo era qué él sabía que ya la habíamos encontrado? más Natsu fue más veloz que yo y exteriorizó su desconcierto.

-¿Cómo sabías eso, Ji-chan?- preguntó incorporándose de la silla, poniendo las manos sobre la mesa.

-Digamos que desde un principio supuse a quién estaríais buscando... Esa muchacha no sabe nada más que meterse en problemas.-terminó de decir con preocupación.- La conozco por qué muchas veces ha venido aquí a buscar comida para sus hermanos, e incluso me pidió que sí le podía poner la marca del bar en el brazo...

-¿Por cierto Gray, Natsu, de qué la conocéis vosotros?- pregunté, interesado, no recordaba haberles visto cuando era pequeño, en la celda de la torre del Paraíso, ni siquiera conocía a los habitantes de la de al lado...

Ninguno de los dos me contestó, lo cual tampoco me pareció muy extraño, si yo tampoco era capaz de contarles sobre mi pasado. ¿Por qué era esto, os preguntaréis? Por más doloroso y cruel que fuera no debía de ser tan receloso a hablar sobre mis recuerdos. La respuesta era mucho más sencilla de los qué uno se pudiera imaginar, no quería recordarlo, aquel cruel engaño por el cual una de las personas más queridas para mí, la muerte de mi compañero, aquellas lágrimas de sangre que corrían libremente por las mejillas que normalmente estaban sonrojadas dándole un toque tierno e inocente, pero en ese momento, esa escena tenía cierto toque grotesco y macabro, qué hacía que mi corazón y mente se rompieran en diminutos pedazos, bloqueando lo sucedido después...

No noté cuando Gray se incorporó de su asiento, situado al lado del de Ultear y en frente mío y se ubicó en uno de los extremos de la mesa, llamando nuestra atención. Sólo cuando su voz llegó a mis oídos caí en la cuenta su presencia.

-Escuchadme bien porqué solo lo diré una vez, ya qué estos dos imbéciles no tienen el valor para contar de qué la conocen, yo sí lo haré.- Dijo con cierto aire molesto, hasta incluso enfurecido, señalándonos a Natsu y a mi.- Pero qué sepáis que no es por dar lástima o algo parecido, pero como sigamos así, esto no va ha llegar a ningún lado, además, tengo qué pediros algo... más eso será más tarde.- el peliazul empezó con su doloroso relato, contándonos desde él momento de su rebelión hasta el momento qué conoció a Erza. Pude notar que aquel suceso había ocurrido después de mi huida, o más bien mi "escapada con consentimiento". Sí, definitivamente eso iba más acorde a la situación.

Aquella persona qué me describía era sin duda admirable, valiente y con gran sentido de la justicia. Aquello último si estaba acorde a lo que recordaba de ella, admirable podía ser en cierto modo, pero aquello de valiente no me acababa de convencer... aunque nada es realmente lo que parece, la vida ya me lo ha demostrado muchas veces y el tiempo es capaz de cambiar a las personas, ya sea para bien o para mal, sea por sí mismo o por alguien más, pero nunca es un motivo hueco.

Al terminar su relato pude ver preocupación en los ojos de Ultear, parecía ser que también conocía a la muchacha la cual Gray nos contó que seguía en coma desde entonces. También pude ver un extraño sentimiento de duda en los ojos de Mirajane. Esto se me hacía más extraño por momento, parece ser qué en este lugar hay muchas más personas involucradas o que tienen algún dato sobre la Torre del Paraíso...

-Hay algo que no me acaba de cuadrar, pero no acabo de saber que es...- dijo extrañada Mirajane mirando al Maestro, parecía que estos dos no necesitaran palabras para comunicarse.

-Creo que comprendo a lo que te refieres, ve a buscar a Wendy, puede que ella sepa algo.- Terminó el Maestro en un suspiró, cerrando los ojos, algo que parecía que solía hacer normalmente cuando un tema le preocupaba.

Mirajane salió del local a paso apresurado, tanto que ni siquiera habíamos sido capaces de verla salir por, "aquel intento de puerta" que tenía el local. Decidí dejar de mirar aquel rastro de polvo que había dejado la mesera de Fairy Tail para preguntarle al maestro que era lo qué nos les cuadraba en aquella historia.

-Macarov, no entiendo, ¿qué es lo qué no os cuadra en la historia de Gray?- interrogué interesado, también me extrañó cierto momento en la historia, pero pensé que en el fondo, podía ser cierto.

-Muchacho, parece ser qué a ti también algo también te extraña. Es muy simple, no es posible qué...

-Un aparato como ese deje a una persona en coma durante tanto tiempo.- Terminó un extraño hombre que aparentaba ser varios años mayor que yo, de pelo rubio y con una extraña cicatriz en forma de rayo en el ojo derecho.- La máxima potencia que tiene un aparato de ese estilo no es capaz de dejar a una persona en coma durante tanto tiempo. Es muy simple, si esa descarga no te mata, en 3 meses a lo máximo estás recuperado...

Supuse que sería eso la parte que no les encajaba, yo mismo había sido torturado con algún objeto parecido y me había bastado simplemente 3 semanas para poder volver a hacer los encargos de "aquella persona".

-Laxus, ¿qué es lo qué haces aquí?- preguntó el anciano a su nieto, extrañado.

-Sólo me había pasado a recoger algo qué me había dejado olvidado.- respondió señalando a una pequeña mochila que colgaba de su hombro.- Pero ya me iba, no era nada importante.- terminó dirigiéndose a la salida, pasando cerca de mi, tropezando con la silla en la que estaba sentado.- Perdóname, chico.- se disculpó, más noté como había dejado caer a propósito un pedazo de papel.

La curiosidad hizo que decidiera desdoblar aquel simple pedazo de papel. Las palabras qué leí a continuación me dejaron totalmente en blanco...

**No entiendo que es lo qué haces aquí, jugando a ambos bandos, Siegrain, pero ya hace mucho tiempo que Erza concluyó el pago, deja de engañarla respecto a eso, además de que no serás capaz de mantener tu falsa identidad más tiempo, realmente no tienes idea de lo qué te va a caer encima...**

¿Qué significaba eso? ¿Cómo puede ser qué el conozca a "mi lado oscuro", a la otra cara de mi misma moneda? ¿Quién era realmente ese Laxus? Mi desconcierto aumentaba por momentos y las preguntas no eran capaz de responderse por sí solas, pero la llegada de Mirajane con una niña pequeña, la cual debía tener a lo sumo doce o trece años, detuvo mis pensamientos sobre aquel tipo...

-Oh, ya habéis llegado.- dijo el Maestro sonriéndole a la pequeña muchacha.- Wendy, hacía mucho tiempo que no te veía, ¿cómo está Grandine?

-Esta bien, Master, ella le manda saludos de su parte.- respondió la muchacha tímidamente.- ¿Por qué me ha mandado venir?

-Wendy-chan, ¿Grandine lleva recibiendo desde hace tiempo encargos de medicamentos que tengan alguna función similar a la de un sedante?- interrogó Mirajane en vez de Macarov, más parecía haber acertado lo qué le iba a preguntar el Maestro a la niña.

-Bueno, creo recordar que tenemos que enviar mensualmente varias jeringuillas con una sustancia creada por Grandine. Es conocida como TDS3, sirve principalmente para aminorar el dolor y mantener a una persona dormida durante bastante tiempo, pero es muy efectiva. Con una dosis de 1mm es capaz de dejar a una persona adulta en estado durante 3 días. Podía decirse que es una especie de sedante muy potente.- terminó de explicar la pequeña con una sonrisa. Pude notar como le gustaba el mundo de la medicina y su entusiasmo por ayudar a los demás, más ahora no acababa de comprender él porque la habían traído a Fairy Tail. Intenté sacar mis propias conclusiones y conjeturas, pero una vibración de un teléfono más la melodía de la canción Phenomenon me dio a entender que alguien estaba llamando al pelirrosa.

Al principio casi había pensado que era un simple amigo de Natsu, o a lo mejor era Lucy preguntándole por qué no había ido hoy a visitarla, pero la tensión en los hombros de Natsu incrementaba por segundos, seguido de un tono de voz qué se incrementaba por segundos...

-¡No me jodas! ¿¡Dónde estabas tú entonces!?¿No me prometiste que la protegerías? ¡No me creo tampoco aquel supuesto testigo que vio a la secuestradora, eso no puede ser posible!- mi compañero de trabajo gritaba con una expresión que sólo había visto cuando miraba al secuestrador de su mejor amiga. No preste mucha atención al resto de sus gritos hasta que oí un sonido metálico y el cese de todo griterío.

Miré a Natsu y a su teléfono móvil que ahora se encontraba hecho añicos. No era capaz de descifrar su expresión. Sus ojos estaban cubiertos por su flequillo y podía ver como apretaba los puños con fuerza, clavándose las uñas en la palma de la mano. Las palabras que salieron de su boca eran inexpresivas y vacías, las cuales de emoción alguna exceptuando la frialdad y calma que minutos antes habían sido ignoradas demostrando una furia sin igual:

-Era Loke, parece ser qué han asaltado la mansión Heartfilia y para robar y Lucy se encontraba allí.-tragué saliva al escuchar aquello, eso significaba literalmente la muerte del secuestrador a manos de Natsu.- Ella ha sido secuestrada, y según una de las doncellas de la mansión Heartfilia, había una mujer pelirroja merodeando alrededor de la propiedad unas horas antes.

Mi garganta se secó de repente, mis piernas temblaron ligeramente y un escalofrío recorrió mi columna, no podía ser coincidencia ¿verdad? No había muchas personas pelirrojas y, además de que fuera mujer. Mis pensamientos volvieron al tema interrumpido con la llegada de Wendy ¿podía será qué ambas cosas estuvieran relacionadas?

Parecía que Natsu y yo nos sincronizamos para salir corriendo del lugar, seguidos de un peli azul y Ultear, además del pequeño gato azul que con todo el jaleo se había acabado despertando.

Lo qué no sabía en aquel momento era en la cantidad de problemas en los que iba a acabar involucrados, los cuales me llevarían al origen de mi existencia y a darme cuenta del tiempo en el cual me había estado torturando mentalmente, cuando realmente, yo había sido una de las víctimas...

Mientras tanto, en el gremio.

-Parece ser que nuestras sospechas eran ciertas, Master, ¿qué vamos a hacer ahora?- interrogó Mirajane preocupada.

-Ahora mismo no hay nada qué podamos hacer. Nos tienen a todos en su punto de mira y cualquier movimiento en falso puede ser mortal. Sólo nos queda esperar los acontecimientos que procedan de ahora en adelante, nuestra carta de triunfo todavía no está desarrollada totalmente y depende totalmente de lo que haga Laxus.- reflexionó sabiamente el anciano.

-¿Realmente quién cree usted que es Jellal?- siguió preguntando interesada la peli blanca.

-Depende como se mire. Puede ser el más terrible de los demonios que nos consuma a todos en la oscuridad o el mensajero del ángel que nos salve a todos de la desesperación, eso solamente depende de a quién quiera él proteger...

* * *

Respecto a lo del sedante, para aclarar confusiones, me lo he inventado porque no conozco nada que tenga el efecto que necesitaba para la historia XD

Reviews onegai?


	7. 7-La noche ajetreada de Erza

Hey, minna, he aquí el cap 7 de Dorobo no Titania! Tenía algo que preguntarles, así que aquí va: ¿les gustaría una serie de one-shot Jerza? Déjenme en los comentarios si les gustaría esa opción onegai ;)

Reviews:

AnikaSukino 5d: Te prometo que todo se resolverá a su debido tiempo, solo hay que esperar.

OdetteBr: he de decirte que tu comentario me ha subido mucho la moral, ya que es difícil de recibir un review que te diga que cosas tienes bien además de las cuales debes mejorar, eso siempre ayuda muchísimo. Respecto a lo de mejorar, no sabía que existía otro guión aparte de el del teclado -_- y lo del pov de Gray me ha parecido el peor episodio que he escrito hasta el momento, simplemente porque no sabía como definirle de una manera que no me quedara muy Oc y no lo conseguí. Este capítulo es de Pov Erza porque ya lo tenía escrito, pero a partir de aquí supongo que serán Pov de Jellal intercalado con el de Erza, porque son los personajes que tengo más definidos.

* * *

Pov Erza

La luna se alzaba gentilmente sobre el cielo oscuro de la noche. En este momento deseaba que las estrellas adornaran aquel hermoso panorama, más las luces y fluorescentes de la ciudad opacaban aquel deseo. La verdad es que había un motivo por el cual yo ansiaba ver más luz esta noche…

Porque en este momento, me sentía la persona más cobarde del mundo, solo deseando que alguien acompañe a mi soledad, como las estrellas acompañan a la luna en su terrible tarea de iluminarnos a nosotros en las noches oscuras, mientras que nosotros se lo pagamos opacando su luz.

¿Es que acaso los humanos no podemos dejar de herirnos entre nosotros y a nuestro entorno?

Yo, al menos, no era capaz de hacer otra cosa. ¿Es que acaso no puedo dejar de herir a personas inocentes por mis egoístas motivos? Aunque en el fondo de mi misma, sabía que no me sentía completamente culpable, ya que gracias a eso, cuatro personas no eran explotadas por culpa de sus estrategias.

Uno de los múltiples ejemplos de mi debilidad se encontraba siendo cargada por mí misma, ella no se merecía absolutamente nada de lo que le iba a pasar, pero mi debilidad más su fuerza para hacer que no pudiera renegarme a sus deseos hacía que la hija del consorcio Heartfilia sufriera en lo más parecido que tenía este mundo comparado con el infierno, la avaricia y el egoísmo humano.

Eso era una verdad claramente universal, si no fuera por mi egoísmo, de seguir esperando que volviera a ser el de antes y escapar juntos, en vez de darle una buena paliza como hace ya tiempo que debería haber hecho, en vez de aguantar tantos golpes, palizas, torturas y similares.

Realmente no sé por qué no lo hacía, por más imposible que fuera aquello.

Tenía algo que hacía que mi corazón doliese cuando mi acercaba, hundiéndome en apacibles y dulces sueños que en su momento no me hubiesen parecido tan lejanos…

Hacía ya mucho tiempo que no podía ver en él aquel valiente e inocente niño que en su momento conocí, aunque no fuera en las mejores circunstancias. Tan solo era un esbozo de mi soñadora mente infantil. Quizás él siempre había sido malvado y alguna parte de mi subconsciente me enviaba información contradictoria.

Pero claro, lo ocurrido esta mañana rompía totalmente aquella teoría. Era él, no había ninguna duda al respecto, su corto cabello azulado en un tono un tanto eléctrico el cual te llamaba la atención nada más verlo y aquellos ojos profundos tan be… ¡Un momento! ¿En qué estoy pensando? Simplemente debió ser que verle medianamente preocupado por alguien que no fuera él mismo me había confundido completamente. ¿Qué era lo que ganaba al hacerse el preocupado por mí delante de Natsu y Gray? No entendía absolutamente nada, pero sentí muchísimo calor en mis mejillas, como si toda la sangre de mi cuerpo de hubiera concentrado ahí.

Seguí caminando hacia el Sistema-R. Si, a diferencia de toda la gente del barrio, o incluso de toda la ciudad, yo no lo mencionaba como "La torre del Paraíso", o al menos no públicamente. No tenía sentido darle aquel maravilloso nombre a algo tan vil y maléfico, capaz de poner a todo el país en un serio aprieto.

Porque realmente, su misión final, el código F.I.N tenía de todo menos cualquier adjetivo positivo.

Sí, hace ya dos años qué descubrí aquel código y el verdadero motivo por el qué el jefe quiere lograrlo lo más rápidamente posible, manipulando y utilizando a todos los que se le crucen en frente de sus ojos. Bueno, será mejor que, en vez de hacerme un monólogo mental, coja algo de comida si quiero que Sho y los demás cenen algo decente esta noche.

Este privilegio era conseguido por muy pocos en ese lugar, principalmente por qué cualquier persona normal aprovecharía para escapar, abandonando a su suerte al resto, pero al ver que nunca regresaban, era muy sencillo de suponer que les habían eliminado, ya que todo el barrio estaba a su merced. Pobres insensatos, aunque la verdad es que yo tampoco podía opinar demasiado del tema.

Después de haber conseguido lo suficiente para lo que quedaba de semana, aunque no fuera de una manera muy agradable para alguien con un gran sentido de la justicia, emprendí de nuevo mi marcha hacia el Sistema-R. Decidí subir al edificio por las escaleras de emergencia, porque a pesar de las altas horas de la madrugada que era, las 3:15 para ser más exactos, no era del todo seguro entrar por la puerta principal. La verdad es que no tarde demasiado en llegar al quinto piso, teniendo en cuenta el llevar a la espalda más de sesenta kilos y dos bolsas bastante llenas.

Cuando entré al interior, estaba mucho más iluminado de lo que esperaba, por lo que solo significaba que las horas de trabajo se habían incrementado hasta ahora, maldecí internamente a quien se le hubiera ocurrido semejante estupidez sin resultado alguno. Decidí ponerme en marcha hacia donde se suponía que se encontraba Jellal, debido a que no me iba quedar de pie aquí durante todo lo que quedaba de noche, pero mis sentidos poniéndome alerta y el constante sonido de unos tacones de aguja golpeteando el suelo me advirtieron de su presencia.

Miren a quien tenemos aquí, si es nuestra pequeña gatita… –Aquella voz fría y burlona hacía a mis nervios arder por dentro. Su presencia se me hacía muy desagradable, pero en algunas ocasiones no era capaz de considerarla mi enemiga. Esta era parte de la Élite de este lugar, más no era del todo común verla merodear por aquella zona sin motivo aparente.

–Minerva ¿Qué quieres?– pregunté no, más bien interrogué fríamente, no era tiempo para estar hablando con ella como si fuera mi mejor amiga del alma…

–Oye, oye, encima que te ahorro el trabajo de ir a donde tu querido amigo se encuentra me tratas así, eso no es muy considerado. –respondió burlonamente, lo cual aumentó mi mal humor. Ya tenía bastante claro que mi carácter era un tanto explosivo, pero la combinación de Minerva hablando con aquel tono despectivo mencionándole era demasiado como para mantener una conversación calmada.

–¿Para qué has venido?– volví a preguntar. La armadura que solía utilizar cuando alguien no muy querido se acercaba, se acababa de romper, de hecho siempre lo hacía a la simple mención de él, que patética soy...

–Solamente venía a decirte que llevaras a Lucy Heartfilia a tu celda y la mantengas con vida hasta nueva orden.

No le contesté, aunque agradecí internamente el que me simplificara el trabajo, tan solo me dirigí a lo más parecido a un hogar que tenía. pero de nuevo la voz de Minerva me volvió a sacar de mis pensamientos, recordándome una y otra vez las mismas palabras que me repetía cada vez qué me veía...

–Recuerda que simplemente eres la pieza de éxito del jefe y el juguete contra el que él sádico de tu amigo descarga su ira, nada más.

Seguí sin mirarla, pero la tensión en mis hombros y la fuerza que ejercían mis puños cerrados contra el asa de la bolsa de plástico se incrementó rápidamente. ¿Por qué siempre tenía que recordarme aquel día? ya tenía bastante con recordar el día de la muerte de Simon como para tener grabado a fuego otro mentalmente y con un poder psicológico mayor. Aquel día de tortura había sido mucho peor que otros, llegándome a causar heridas internas que aun no han cicatrizado. No me hacía falta pensar mucho para recordar aquel intenso dolor, mientras sus manos recorrían mi cuerpo a placer...

No noté cuanto tiempo llevaba parada delante de mi hogar hasta que ciertos gritos me despertaron de mi ensoñación, especialmente los de Mirianna y Sho, seguido de los dandys de Wally, mientras que Kagura me saludaba con la mano mirándome preocupada. Ella solía tomar la faceta de hermana mayor cuando yo me encontraba fuera, sobretodo con Mirianna, a la cual le guardaba un cariño especial. Tenía quince años mientras Mirianna y Sho tenían doce, y Wally trece. Yo finalizaba aquel grupo con veintiún años de edad. Consideraba a todos ellos mi familia, la que nunca tuve, debido a que mis padres me dejaron en un orfanato con solo un pequeño colgante del símbolo del Yin y el Yang, pero solamente tenía la parte blanca...

Dejé a Lucy lo más delicada y cómodamente sobre una de las tres camas que tenía la sala, cubierta con una de las mantas que teníamos de repuesto, la temperatura había descendido ligeramente y se empezaba a notar cierto frescor aun dentro de este edificio. Pero este, sumado a la falta de alimento de nuestros estómagos hacía imposible el descanso del resto de nosotros.

Decidí empezar a repartir los alimentos que hace minutos había robado en una pequeña del lugar, que los dueños me perdonaran, pero su bienestar estaba delante de cualquier cristalera del vecindario.

No solíamos hablar mucho mientras comíamos, pero en esta ocasión, al terminar, Sho hizo cierta pregunta que yo hubiera deseado que nunca hiciera...

–Nee-san, ¿estás bien, te hicieron mucho daño antes?– no me gustaba para nada mentir a alguien tan sincero y dulce como Sho, mi orgullo de hermana mayor no me lo permitía en absoluto, pero la situación justificaba mi actuar. Tenía que admitirme, al menos a mi misma, que especialmente los golpes recibidos en mi abdomen bajo y piernas escocían como mil demonios.

–No, no me hicieron daño, solo algún rasguño– respondí sonriendo lo mejor que pude, pero supe que, al menos a Kagura, no había sido capaz de engañarla, desde la muerte de su hermano, yo me había convertido en su salvavidas para no caer en la desesperación y sabía perfectamente cuando mentía y cuando no.– Bueno, será mejor que os valláis a la cama, se está haciendo tarde.

Sin rechistar, Sho, Mirianna y Wally se dirigieron a una de las dos camas que se encontraban vacías y se tumbaron los tres con la cabeza en uno de los laterales de la cama en vez de poner la cabeza en la parte estrecha para que así entrasen, mientras Kagura me ayudaba a recoger lo que había sobrado y ponerlo lo más cercano de la única ventana de la sala.

Un tremendo bostezo hizo que Kagura y yo volteásemos a donde estaba Lucy Heartfilia, incorporada de la cama y mirándonos un tanto temerosa. No la culpé, si me acabaran de secuestrar y despertara en un lugar similar a una prisión supuse que tendría una reacción similar, o me liaría a destrozar cualquier objeto que se encontrara delante mío.

–¿Dónde estoy? ¿Quienes sois vosotras? ¿Qué hago aquí?– su inquietud aumentaba por instantes pero se incorporó en la cama y se acercó a donde nos encontrábamos nosotras.

–No puedo contarte los detalles sin embargo te puedo decir que te quedarás aquí durante un tiempo– intenté no mirarla a los ojos, pero sin agachar la mirada, con gesto de superioridad, esto era simplemente porque no sería capaz de ver como yo era la causante de su mal trago, pero no podía aparentar ser más débil que mi secuestrada.

–Erza-nee...- Kagura parecía preocupada por mi actuar, está claro que la Erza que ella conoce es una persona valiente y decidida, que siempre mira a las personas a los ojos y enfrenta a los peligros directamente, pero ya no puedo aparentar ser tan fuerte como antes, mi coraza se está resquebrajando a un ritmo alarmante.

–Fuiste tu quien me secuestraste, ¿verdad?– interrogó un tanto más tranquila. Cualquier persona normal en su situación a cada instante estaría más asustada, pero ella no. Simplemente asentí a modo de respuesta, pero la miré a los ojos. Pude ver como aquellos ojos chocolates me miraban con algo de duda, como si no se creyera que yo la hubiera secuestrado.–Ya veo, ¿estoy en la Torre del Paraíso?

–¿Cómo lo sabes?–interrogué interesada, estaba segura que había estado todo el camino dormida.

–Digamos que simplemente lo supuse. Hay algo que quieren de la familia Heartfilia y se supone que yo soy la clave de todo esto– eso lo dijo un tanto entristecida, pude notar como se agarraba firmemente un collar en forma de estrella.

En aquel momento yo no sabía como se irían a desencadenar los acontecimientos que vendrían, en los cuales, Lucy Heartfilia estaría metida, junto a mi y a la persona que yo misma había creído perder por siempre...

**Mientras tanto, en una habitación de la Torre del Paraíso**

–Así que te lo encontraste en Fairy Tail, Laxus– la voz frívola de Siegrain resonaba en aquella lujosa y amueblada habitación, apenas iluminada por una pequeña lámpara de la mesilla del lugar.

–Cierto es, Jellal, tu hermano gemelo, Siegrain está jugando a dos bandos. Parece ser que está buscando información sobre como controlar a Erza aun más que actualmente.–Aquella fuerte y poderosa voz se oía a través del teléfono, no cabía duda que era del miembro más poderoso de Fairy Tail, Laxus.

–Lo suponía, la verdad es que tiene mucha cara al hacerse pasar por mí.

–Será mejor que corte la llamada, no podemos arriesgarnos a que alguien del Sistema-R filtre esta conversación.–Acto seguido Siegrain cortó la llamada. Sonrió siniestramente, todo estaba saliendo a pedir de boca, conseguiría llegar a un mundo eterno junto a Erza sin ser necesario que se manchara las manos...

* * *

Onegai, dejen reviews, si no quieren que les trollee como Mashima-sensei.


End file.
